Understanding
by lefcadio
Summary: Slight Misa x L, Misa x Light. Misa's glad that Ryuuzaki understands her, and if she's truthful, he's grown on her a little.


Misa sighs.

Pale walls, dull curtains, bleached-out sheets... all so uninteresting. Tiresome. _Boring_. Clearly, whoever had decided on the décor of this place had no taste at all.

She's lying on her front, sprawled almost defeatedly on the large bed which, Misa feels, blends in almost offensively with the rest of the bland room. But at least the covers are soft, and always freshly clean.

Misa's vaguely tried distracting herself, but it doesn't really work. After all, how can she possibly be expected to be content like _this_ when Light's around? But he's busy, and had only conceded to letting her join him as long as she's quiet.

She sighs again, kicking her feet restlessly against the pillows. No matter how her gaze may wander about the room, it always comes back to Light. How could it not? She watches him fondly, a small smile touching her lips as he stretches and then sits back from the computer a little.

The room's nice and bright, but Misa thinks it's a bit harsh on Light's complexion - though of course, it could never look bad, really; he's far too handsome for that. But then, the bright light also causes the cuff around his wrist to flash, and she's forced to think about _him_.

She'd like to pretend it was just her and Light, relaxing quietly together like normal couples do - except... as usual, there's actually three of them. Herself, Light, and... Ryuuzaki - who obliviously made himself at home and completely disregarded their need for privacy!

But these days, Misa's willing to relent a little - Ryuuzaki's not quite so bad (though he still insists on stealing her cake), as he at least sees how much she loves Light, and recognises that she can actually be of assistance to them.

He's definitely weird, and Misa still thinks he's a bit of a pervert, but... it's okay. He understands her. So Misa knows that with the three of them together now, they'll soon catch Kira! And then she and Light will be able to finally be a proper couple.

She nods and hums lightly, flicking through the magazine which lies open before her, scanning the pages briefly, but taking none of it in. Light and Ryuuzaki are talking quietly among themselves, low and urgent, and Misa bites her lip as that familiar, hollow feeling settles in her stomach.

Misa's used to them leaving her out of their serious, boring conversations about Kira, but - now, especially, it suddenly bothers her that they do this. Weren't they supposed to be working on this together? Didn't Ryuuzaki say that she'd be able to help?

In the end, she can't resist.

"Liiiight!" She beams brightly as the conversation stops, and both turn towards her. Misa's smile _almost_ falters when she sees the flicker of exasperation Light quickly masks - (because she does notice, always, though she would never let him know that) - but she forges on, because Light would feel guilty if he'd thought he'd upset her. Ryuuzaki, on the other hand, is simply looking at her with the same blank expression he wears most of the time.

He's probably just good at hiding his annoyance.

She sits up and swings her legs around so that she's perching on the end of the bed expectantly. There's silence for a moment, and Misa gazes at Light hopefully, willing for him to ask her over.

"...Misa-san, would you like to join us?"

But it's Ryuuzaki who speaks - strangely polite and softly spoken, and though he's not Light, she feels a flash of warm gratitude at the implication that she might not be minded, and because she can now sit with her Light.

"Of course Misa would like to!" She jumps lightly to her feet and approaches, aware of those dark eyes still watching her intently. "Is there anything Misa can help with?" She takes a seat next to Light and snuggles close, clutching his arm; he smiles faintly and rests his hand momentarily on hers.

It's nice, but still such an odd feeling because as usual, Ryuuzaki is there, sitting opposite, knees hunched, looking... well, as strange as ever. He'd never blend in, or seem dull. Misa sometimes feels a little bad for him - that he has to sit there alone while she and Light have each other... but then she remembers that this situation is all Ryuuzaki's fault anyway, so the feeling is replaced by the usual indignation.

Is he lonely? Misa can't help but think a little more about him these days, as his presence is, well, _necessary_. And, it does stand out in her mind, that time, (though it shouldn't really, she chastises herself) - that look of almost-wonderment when Misa had said she could be counted among Ryuuzaki's friends.

She strokes Light's arm as the conversation about Kira resumes above her head, and watches Ryuuzaki reach out and pick up a teacup in that odd way of his. He piles in sugar cubes and she smiles slightly - though she would never admit it out loud, Misa sometimes finds him a little endearing. (That is, when he's not being annoying or perverted, of course.)

Occasionally, she wonders what he thinks of her. (Not that she _cares_, naturally, but...) It had been strange meeting him for the first time - he'd recognised her straight away; had known her from magazines. It had been... flattering. The subsequent imprisonment less so, but still. Misa likes to think that now they are all friends and working together, things like that are behind them.

And, then... she _had_ kissed him on the cheek; she remembers that well enough - he'd looked so surprised. Suddenly, though, she sees his lips curve into a small smile behind his teacup, and realises he's noticed her watching him. Misa blushes and squeezes Light's hand, staring fixedly down at the table.

When she finally ventures to look up, Misa feels a strange twist as she sees Ryuuzaki gazing wistfully across the table. But then she realises why, and almost giggles.

Next time, Misa thinks fondly, she'll make sure there's cake.


End file.
